JUEGOS MENTALES
by arandiagrande
Summary: Cat y Robbie se casaron, han tenido dos hermosos hijos, la mayor se llama Jordan, el menor es Alex... Jordan tiene algunos problemas en su cabeza, no sabe de que se trata ni como solucionarlos, sus tias Tori y Jade deciden ayudar a la chica, ya que sus padres q Pretenden divorciarse. OK GENTE... Pasen, lean, y opinen que tal esta historia. Ya saben, dejen review... Significa mucho
1. Chapter 1

Holaa gente de FF... Como han estado! Bueno... Espero que bien... Bueno... Antes que nada... Este fic hiba a ser asi como una historia llena de enredos, y algunas homicidios,(la odea salio despues de ver algunas pelicula del maestro Robert de Niro \(-.-)/ pero decidi que hasta yo me enredaria) pero decidi solo enfocarme a un tema al ver otras dos peliculas del mismo sensei... Jejeje

Bueno... Para compartir un poco mas acerca de donde se me vienen estas enfermas ideas... La primera pelicula es "DESPERTARES" Y LA SEGUNDA (y de mis favoritas) "MENTE SINIESTRA" las recomiendo ampliamente.

Bueno... Para concluir, y como siempre quero pedir sus reviews para que me dejen saber si les gusto la idea o si la elimino... O de mas cosas vale?

Ok... Los dejo

Para aclarar algunas cosas: Decidi poner el Cabbie que le prometi a REBEOJEDA, pues por que se lo prometi jeje... Y Jori, por que bueno... Ya amo el JORI... Habra otras parejas que se descu riran en el segundo y tercer capitulo... Al igual que sus hijos... Y decidi dar un giro algo importante, como el enfocarme en los hijos, ya que la continuacion de "DE LA LUZ A LAS SOMBRAS" sera mas o menos lo mismo, y por eso decidi subir esta esta historia, para que me dejen saber su punto de vista sobre este giro vale?

Bno... Nos vemos abajo, para dejar otra cosa sobre el capitulo

DEJEN REVIEW.

NI VICTORIOUS NI SUS PERSONAJES SON DE MI PROPIEDAD

Capitulo 1

Me encontraba en una habitacion muy rustica, y a la vez tan relajante, acojerdora, sencillamente comoda. Eran las 2 de la tarde, lo vi en un reloj enorme de madera que tenia enfrente del sofa tipo cama en el que estaba.

Entro un señor, de lentes y con traje, barba y pelo cano, era un psicologo... Mi psicologo.

Buenas tardes señorita... Shappiro, tengo entendido que esta es su primera sesion, me equivoco?- me dijo viendo unos papeles que tenia en una tabla, la cual llevaba en sus manos.

Asi es doctor, Jordan Shappiro, y efectivamente, es mi primera sesion.- Le respondi recostada en ese sofa que no tengo la mas minima idea de como se llama.

Muy bien, me presento, mi nombre es Joshua Mendez, pero digame... ¿cual es el motivo de estas terapias?- me dijo mirandome y apuntando todo lo que decia, o lo mas relevante, no se, pero apuntaba algo.

Bueno, en primer lugar yo no solicite esto, fueron mis tias, Victoria y Jade West- Cuando le dije el nombre de mis tias, el doctor abrio sus ojos como platos, y abrio la boca a mas no poder, y es normal, al menos para mi, pues ser sobrina de la directora de cine de terror mas importante en todo estados unidos, y de la cantante de pop y actriz del momento es algo como del otro mundo para la demas gente, pero la verdad ya me acostumbre.

Ok... señorita, esto es algo serio, debe de hablar con la verdad.- me dijo despues de procesar mi respuesta, obviamente no me creyo.

Es verdad, vea la nota de pago, aunque no se quien empezo a pagar esto, pero debe de ser algunos de mis tios.- le respondi, e inmediatamente vio el famoso recibo de pago, y solo alzo ambas cejas y entre abrio su boca.

El recibo esta firmado por un "Beckett Oliver", no por una West.- me dijo volviendo a mirarme, fue entonces cuando saque mi celular, harta de que este Doctor no me crea.

Mire, ellos son mis tios Beck y Andre, ellas, mis tias Jade, Tori o Victoria, Trina, y, Gabriella.- le dije mostrando una foto que tenia con todos mis tios, el solo asintio y volvio a alzar ambas cejas.

Entonces... sus padres son... por el apellido... y las relaciones del medio de la farandula Cat y Robert?- me cuestiono encojiendoce de hombros... solo asenti.

Ok señorita Jordan...disculpe por la duda.- me pidio.

No se preocupe Doctor, no es el primero.- le respondi dando al final un suspiro de resignacion.

¿Y por que la mandaron aqui sus tios señorita?.- me cuestiono.

Mis tios piensan que estoy mal... por que...hablo sola... o con otras personas... inexistentes- cuando le dije el motivo, se sorprendio, ya era costumbre para mi el hablar sola o con gente imaginaria, pero aun asi para la demas gente no.

Ok... eso es normal señorita Jor...- lo interrumpi.

Si... se que es normal, para niños de 3 años... pero para una adolecente de 16 no Doctor... eso es estar enferma, pero lo raro es que no me siento enferma, y acepte el hablar asi como si fuera normal.- le dije con tono de voz alto, solo asintio- pero en verdad, aveces yo mismo me sorprendo, creo dialogos tan complejos, que cuando la demas gente los oye, como por ejemplo mis tios, se sorprenden, y sinceramente, no queria venir a estas terapias, por que pense que yo sola podria arreglar el tornillo que se me safo, pero cuando le dije eso a mi tia Jade, me dijo que no me preocupara, que tendria la ayuda necesaria, y me mando aqui... con usted.- conclui suspirando aliviada de mi desahogo.

Ok... señorita... ¿me podria decir que tipo de dialogos tiene... y principalmente... cuando inicio segun usted estos dialogos?- me cuestiono, acomodandose en su sillon donde se habia sentado.

Los dialogos van de distintas situaciones, desde como estuvo mi dia... hasta sobre la tarea... estos dialogos me ayudan a concentrarme aun mas... los dialogos que asustan a mis tias... son cuando peleo sola en mi habitacion... y sinceramente... no se desde cuando... tal vez desde que tengo memoria...¿estoy tan mal doctor?.- conclui con esa estupida pregunta que honestamente se que dira que no, que en un par de sesiones sabra el como o por que.

Bueno señorita... le mentiria al decirle que no.- "¿Enserio me dira que estoy loca?"- Aunque sinceramente... me gustaria empezar por el por que esta viviendo con sus tias... en lugar de con sus padres.- concluyo, como si el vivir con mis tias tenga algo que ver con mi problema.

Acaso no ve las noticias?... o los diarios?...- le cuestione, puesto que de lo que se habla ahora en las noticias es sobre la separacion de mis padres Cat y Robbie.

Disculpe mi fraquenza señorita, pero la television solo la ocupo para alumbrar mi habiaticion, y muy de vez en cuando... para alguna pelicula o documental, y sobre los diarios... soy mas de revistas sobre investigaciones... asinque no... no se nada acerca de la separacion de sus padres...conosco a sus familiares por las peliculas que llego a ver... y conosco a la directora West y a Victoria por que el cine de terror es mi favorito, y casi en todas las peliculas de Jade... las pone a dedicatoria de su esposa o sus hijos.- me explico... como si tuviera interes en saber sobre su vida... ¿acaso no pudo solamente quedarse en el no?.

Bueno... si no sabe nada... creo que tendre que contarle... se estan separando por unos absurdos problemas, mi madre es actriz y cantante, al igual que tia Tori, solo que mi madre le gusta mas la actuacion que el canto y bueno, esa es otra historia. Mi padre igualmente estudio lo de la actuacion, solo que el se decidio por los negocios, asi que el tiene ciertas empresas... de renombre, y es socio con tio Andre en el negocio de la musica, y al fin de cuentas, los ridiculos problemas son...es... es mi madre. A mi madre le pasa casi igual que a mi... refiriendose en lo de los dialogos... aunque el psicologo de ella dijo que estaba bien, solo por que su representante se lo ordeno, ella estaba mas que mal, como toda buena actriz, debia meterse en el papel que le dijeran, y eso le creo un tipo de problema de varias personalidades, aunque otros psicologos dicen que es leve, y que por un tiempo se alejara del cine y del canto, mi padre la estaba apoyando, solo que mi madre queria seguir actuando, mi padre se desespero y bueno... hablo con mis abuelos y mis tios, todos decidieron que seria lo mejor, mi padre ama a mi madre, y estupidamente cree que el dejarla sola sera lo mejor para ella... odio a mi padre... deberia de apoyar a mi madre no cree?.- conclui... y no se por que... senti que un peso se me bajaba de mis hombros, me relaje.

¿Y desde cuando empezo esto de la separacion?- me cuestiono.

No tiene mucho... tal ve meses... por ese motivo mi padre me mando a vivir con mis tias, y ellas decidieron que viniera a verlo a usted, para ver cual es el problema que tengo...- termine de explicar dando otro suspiro de desahogo.

Bueno... sinceramente pense que el motivo era la separacion de sus padres...¿desde cuando su madre Cat... actua?- cuestiono

Segun por lo que me dijeron mis tias... 1 año despues de graduarce les llego una invitacion para una serie televisiva... no recuerdo el nombre... pero las carreras de mi madre y de mi tia Tori, se elvaron muy rapido.- le respondi.

¿cuantos años tenia su madre cuando nacio usted?- cuestiono nuevamente.

Uhmmm... 27... si 27.- le respondi recordando que mi padre me lo habia dicho en alguna ocasion.

Y ella despues de que usted naciera...¿ siguio actuando?- me pregunto elevando una ceja.

Cuando cumple 6 años... ella volvio a hacer series.- le conteste.

Ok señorita... mire...por lo que me dice, el detalle de sus dialogos pueden ser por el hecho de que alla visto a su madre ensayar algun dialogo, y desde chica se le quedo esa idea, pero no lo recuerda.- me dijo muy convencido sobre su diagnostico.

Ese es el detalle doctor, mi madre jamas ensayo algo enfrente de mi, sus dialogos los ensayaba en las grabaciones, a las que yo nunca iba, mi madre solo ensayaba sus canciones, jamas personajes, por que el pediatra le dijo que podia ser malo para mi y mi crecimiento, mi hermano menor, Alex Shappiro, el estaba en las grabaciones desde los 3 años, y nunca presento algo como lo mio.- le dije mirandolo a los ojos.

Bueno, que mas puedo decirle... sabe que... digame en donde empezaron estos dialogos.- ordeno, en lugar de cuestionar.

Bueno, le repito que no recuerdo desde cuando, pero recuerdo que cuando era pequeña, me gustaba encerrarme en mi habitacion en lugar de jugar con mis primos o hermanos, inclusive mi madre iba a pedirme que saliera a jugar con ellos, cuando mi hermano nacio, ya no tenia problema en que me quedara en mi habitacion, ella no se dio cuenta hasta que empezaba a pelear y gritarme a mi misma.- le dije reclinandome en donde estaba recostada.

Ok señorita, le pido una disculpa, pero la cita a llegado a su final, aguarde en la sala de espera, le hare llegar una hoja con sus sesiones, hora y fecha de estas. Le pido que le haga tiempo a su agenda para esto, ya que si lo deja, puede que tenga recaidas agresivas.- me dijo apuntando no se que en su hoja.

Sipi... solo digame que es lo que pueda tener ¿no?... y saber si tiene algun remedio... aveces hasta yo me molesto.- le dije algo angustiada.

Bueno señorita Jordan... es dificil legar a una conclusion, piedo decirle que tiene aas de una persona viviendo en su mente, y que a menudo salen a dialogar con usted, pero seria una conclusion algo precipitada, ya que para llegar a eso extremos, tendria que haber precensiado algo que pudo haberla traumado, o que tiene simplemente esquizofrenia, pero eso seria erroneo, no presenta los sintomas, ¿amigo imaginario?... eso se quita cumpliendo maximo 5 años... vera... tenemos que viajar a lo mas profundo de su mente... analizar los tipos de dialogos que tiene consigo misma para poder profundizarlos, y arrancarlos de raiz... la mente es todo un misterio para el ser humano, nunca entenderemos su funcionamiento abstracto, que es el pensativo, no se preocupe... llegaremos al fondo de esto.- me dijo poniendose de pie y luego empezo a caminar hacia la puerta, haciendo una seña de que lo siguiera.

Ok doctor, gracias.- despues de esto, solo sali y me dirigi a donde me habia indicado antes.

"Sabia que era una mala idea aceptar la ayuda de tus tias, pero no me hiciste caso VERDAD!."

-"Callate... no quiero empezar contigo de nuevo... habiamos quedado que me dejarias en paz por el dia de hoy ¿no?"-

"Mira Jordan, este estupido doctor jamas sabra que es lo que nos pasa, los demas solo se reian de las estupideces que decia, es solo un charlatan..."

"dejala en paz... se daran cuenta y lograras que la encierren!"

"Y ESO A MI QUE!... la encerraran a ella... a mi no!"

"Se ve lo estupido que eres...si no te das cuenta... estamos dentro de ella... si la encierran nos encierran igualmente"

-"Por favor... paren... no quiero empezar a alzar la voz... quedamos que el sistema seria hablar dentro de mis pensamientos... pero empiezan a provocar que empieze a hablar en voz alta y asi gritar... esperen minimo a que llegemos a casa de acuerdo?"-

Despues de eso... todo en mi mente quedo en silencio... el que los dialogos empezaran... era empezar a desquiciarme... y esque son como 5 voces, 2 son muy masculinas, pero irritantes, otras 2... femeninas, casi sensuales, 1 es muy chillona, varonil pero chillona, es con la que mas discusto, a menudo hay una que me aterra, esa es la que aveces me hace hacer cosa de las que luego me arrepiento, o decir cosas que ni yo esperaba decirlas... es frustrante, por eso pedi ayuda a tia Jade... por que esa maldita voz, la terrorifica... por poco obliga a que golpeara a mi prima Amber... la hija menor de mis tias. Amo a esa niña... por eso decidi actuar en contra de esa maldita voz... por las demas no tengo problemas, aunque me desesperen en ocaciones, llegab a ser de ayuda a veces.

Cariño, como te fue!- dijo mi tia Tori sacandome de mis pensamientos.

Ah?... Oh!... bien tia... gracias...¿ y tia Jade?- le cuestione al ver que solo estaba ella llegando, sus hijos, mis primos seguramente siguen en la escuela.

Esta discutiendo con un señor del estacionamiento, del por que la hora esta en 15 dolares, siendo que solo nos tardariamos menos de 15 minutos... ya sabes como es ella.- dijo soltando leve suspiros en cada oracion.

Señorita Jordan Shappiro... le manda el doctor Joshua Mendez... puede retirarse.- dijo una enfermera que interrumpio el dialogo que teniamos mi tia y yo.

¿Nos vamos?- sorprendio mi tia Jade llegando algo roja, seguro por el coraje de la persona que me decia tia Tori.

Sipi.- le dije y solo mi tia Tori asintio, nos marchamos directamente al auto de mis tias y tomamos marcha a su casa.

"Hey... Jordan... no digas absolutamente nada... pero tu tia Jade se me hace tan sexosa... no me puedo imaginar como azotara a Tori en la cama... carajo"

-" que asco!... estas hablando de mis tias!... que alguien lo calle!"-

"No te preocupes Jordan... yo lo callare."

-"Gracias!"-

Jordan... ¿quieres comer algo?- cuestino tia Tori.

"Hamburguesas por favor!"

No tia... estoy algo cansada... la verdad es que hablar con el psicologo me dio sueño... quisiera llegar a dormir.- le respondi obviamente ignorando a la voz hambrienta... osea... ¿como hamburguesas?

"Maldita anorexica... quiero mis hamburguesas"

"Jordan"

"QUIERO ESAS MALDITAS HAMBURGUESAS AHORA!"

-" CALLATE!... LUEGO!"-

Llegamos a casa de mis tias, mis primos ya estaban alli... todos me saludaron amistosamente, ninguno de ellos era grocero con mi problema, de hecho llegaban a hacer bromas cuando llegaba a hablar en lugar de pensar, obvio me daba pena, pero ellos solo lo toman con gracia, jamas burla, solo gracia.

Jordan!... llegaste al fin!, Jake y Victor me pusieron una arrastrada en el X-Box... ayudame porfis!... ¿siiii?- dijo Amber... refiriendoce a los gemelos de mi tia Jade, Amber es hija de tia Tori.

Claro niña... vamos!.- le dije una vez habia entrado.

Jordan... que no se supone que estab... olvidalo... diviertanse.- dijo tia Tori resignada, sabia que solo queria estar aqui.

fin capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Yo de nuevo por aca... Jejejeje, dejandoles este capitulo, espero y les guste

ok, reviews

GUEST: Yo tampoco soy fan del Cabbie, solo que es un detalle para una escritora, Y YO MENOS SOPORTO EL VERLOS JUNTOS, peri es un detalle, asi que me aguanto XD

MICA: Que bien que tambien te guste este fic! :-), eran 5 voces, pero todo va a cambiar, espero y este cap te guste, y que entiendas el cambio, volveran las voces, eso tenlo por seguro.

MARIIA SWEETPURPLE: Esa pregunta, por desgracia ahora no la podre contestar, tendras que esperar, bueno, la voz, y su problema lo veras al paso de los capitulos, si lo diga ahora, quitaria esa emocion... perdon :D

BANTS: Gracias por el cumplido, y claro que seguire, se que tarde en actualizar este fic, peronestoynde vuelta con este y el de psicosis! pd: ya no tardes en actualizar el tuyo! .

REBEOJEDA: Un detalle para ti :), y sobre si triunfara... sabras el por que durara... bye!

ROCHIII'S: Siempre continuare las historias hasta darles un buen final... y espero leer pronto un fic tuyo!

Vale... Eso es todo por ahora, se que dije que responderia los del otro fic, de la luz a las sombras, bueno eso sera para el siguiente cap, eh estado un poco atareado, asi que por este cap seran solos este, pero sigan dejando sus reviews... Me motivan para seguir con esto... Sale, dejo que disfruten...

Byyyeeeee!

NOTA: Ni victorious ni sus peesonajes me pertenecen, son de nickelodeon y Dan Schnider... Todo un loquillo jejeje, sin mas que agregar... DISFRUTEN

Tia Tori nos dejo jugando a mis primos y a mi. Amber y yo les dimos la reta de su vida, obviamente les ganamos.

Estabamos viendo un canal que honestamente no me interesaba, ya nos habiamos aburrido de jugar, en ese momemto, alguien llamo a la puerta, la ama de llaves que trabaja para mis tias atendio.

Señor Shapiro!... que gusto verlo por aqui, dejeme lo anuncio.- alcanze a escuchar al ama de llaves.

Era mi padre, Robert Shapiro, o como mis tios y mi madre le dicen, Robbie.

¡Hola princesa!... ¿como has estado?- pregunto mi padre al verme en la sala, emocionado fue a abrazarme, cosa que al principio deteste, pero despues acepte, yo igualmente lo extrañaba.

Bien pa...¿y mama como esta?...- le cuestione en el momento del abrazo

Te extraña hija... Alex quizo venir conmigo, pero tenia mucha tarea. Y tu madre quiere que la vallas a ver pronto.- dijo mi padre algo triste.

Mi madre vive ahora sola en una de nuestras casas, por san Diego, mi padre, el vive por aqui, aunque por su trabajo, nunca puedo verlo, desde que se empezaron a separar, solo lo eh visto como 5 veces, si, le dije al doctor que lo odiaba, pero es mentira, amo a mi padre.

Sipi pa... pero ¿por que ella no viene?- le cuestione, pues tambien tiene mucho que no la veo, solo nos mensajeamos, pero eso no se podria llamar relacion madre-hija ¿o si?... no lo creo.

No lo se... yo la eh ido a ver varias veces, pero ella esta... mejor ve a verla pronto... dile a tus tias... o si quieres nos programamos para ir tu y yo.- me respondio y me agrado mas la idea de ir yo con mis tias.

Deja lo pienso pa...aunque me agrada mas la idea de ir con mis tias.- le respondi.

Ok Jordan... y dime... ¿como te encuentras despues de lo de hoy?... ¿todo salio bien?- me cuestiono

Si papa... todo bien.. saldre pronto de este problema... me dijo el doctor que ...solo fue algo para intentar llamar la atencion... por ser hija unica al principio... y luego por saber que tendria a un hermanito, que por eso inconsientemente cree esas personalidades... no quiero que te sientas mal, pero la causa principal fue la falta de atencion de ambas partes... que todo fue inconsientemente, y que por eso crecio al pasar de los años.- era mas que obvio que mentia, y esque si esa seria la unica forma de llevar un tipo de disfraz ante la sociedad... lo llevare, sin importar nada, solo fingire no oir a las voces. Ser lo mas "normal" aparentemente.

Valla... y cuando es tu proxima sesion... para ver si puedo acompañarte.- me dijo mi padre.

No lo se pa... le di a tia Tori el calendario, ella me dira cuando toque sesion.- le respondi.

Ok hija, bueno, aparte de venir a verte, necesito hablar con tus tias... pero antes, ¿como te ah ido en la escuela y eso?- me cuestiono mi padre.

Bueno... pues bien, todo normal.- le respondi como si nada.

"Mientes maldita anorexica"

-"¡Hay no!... no empieces"-

"Pues dile la verdad... que estas loca y que ni tu misma sabes que es lo que te pasa"-de nuevo esa voz... la escalofriante estaba hablando, me empece a aterrar.

-"Callate por favor... no quiero oirte"-

"Pues que pena, estare siempre aqui, asi que deverias acostumbrarte"

Ok Jordan, subire a ver a tus tias, pero quiero hablar contigo antes de irme.- me dijo mi padre dandome un beso en la frente, para despues tomar curso hacia donde estaban mis tias.

Ok pa... ahorita te veo.- le respondi.

"Mira nada mas cuanta maldita hipocresia"

-"Se trata de mi padre, el no es hipocrita, asi que callate"-

"Valla Jordan, si que eres ingenua niña estupida, dime, viene a verte, pero igual a tus tias... no se tu que creas, pero yo digo que va a pedir tu evaluacion con el loquero aquel que te atendio."

-"Y aunque asi fuera, a ti no te interesa"-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era de madrugada, exactamente las 2:30 de la madrugada, no pude dormir, solo veia el reloj, el recuerdo de lo que me dijo mi padre despues de hablar con mis tias me invadia.

Flash back

Acompañame afuera Jordan, por favor.- me dijo mi padre una vez que bajo de con mis tias.

Sipi pa.- le respondi levantandome de la sala donde veia television con mis primos. para dirijirme hacia la puerta.

Una vez afuera, mi padre empezo a hablar sobre algunas cosas que tenia a futuro conmigo.

Mira Jordan, tus tias estan mas que felices de tenerte, me dijeron que no importaba, pero mira hija, hay un internado donde puedes quedarte, se llama "ACP" o Academia Costa del Pacifico, ya lo vi, y es lindo y ad...- no deje que terminara lo que decia.

"Hay esta Jordan, tu padre es el que ahora te quiere mover de aqui, primero es el internado, despues el loquero...vestida de blanco...con correas de cuero sobre una camilla...te quieren encerrar."

Papa... yo no quiero irme de aqui, quiero seguir estudiando en H.A. y quiero seguir con mis tias, no quiero ser grosera, pero eso es lo que quiero, no puedo ir a vivir con mama, tampoco contigo... mis tias me aceptan... me pidieron venir a vivir con ellas, y tu vienes a querer sacarme de aqui?... no entiendo... si tu y mama tienen problemas, son suyos, no nos arrastren a ellos, dejenos ser felices papa.- le respondi con tono de voz quebrado.

Jordan...no se que me entendiste... yo solo te decia del internado para que lo consideraras por si ya no quisieras estar con tus tias, en ningun momento te dije que era a la fuerza... hable con tus tias y me dijeron que estas muy agusto aqui... y que ellas estan muy felices de que tu y Amber se lleven como hermanas.- me dijo y vi preocupacion en sus ojos, entonces entendi que habia tenido un ataque de nervios por lo que aquella voz me dijo... ahora solo la escuchaba reir en mi mente, como si hubiera conseguido lo que queria.

Ok papa... lo...lo... yo lo lamento.- le dije despues de haber estudiado la situacion... no habia nadie afuera, asi que solo pudo oirme el, no estaba segura de que tan alto alze la voz, tampoco de como se lo habia tomado mi padre.

Cariño...-me abrazo- no tienes de que disculparte, ni nada que lamentar... y no te angusties, no le dire nada a nadie, a cambio de 2 simples cosas.- me dijo separandose de mi y poniendose de frente a mi.

Dime cuales.- le dije soltando una pequeña risilla.

1. Tomaras esas terapias... y que aprovecharas la escuela al maximo... de acuerdo?.- cuestiono mi padre, a lo que yo asenti sin reproches.

Sipi pa...

fin flash back.

6:42 am.

Voltee a ver de nuevo el reloj... me sumergi tanto en mis pensamientos que no se en que momento me levante de mi cama y ahora me encontraba en la sala de estar... me espante de tal manera que di un pequeño grito... nunca me llego a pasar algo asi, corri hacia mi habitacion, me avente a la cama y quede bocaabajo abrazando fuertemente mi almohada.

"Tranquila Jordan... bien sabes que alla afuera no hay nada ni nadie... todo, absolutamente TODOS... estamos en tu cabeza"

-"Callense... por favor"-

"Enserio no sabes como llegaste alla?"

-"Por favor... dejenme en paz"-

"No podemos... tu nos creaste... lo olvidaste?... cuando eras una mocosa rara... que hablabas con tus muñecas y peluches... en lugar de primos, amigos... mocosos de tu misma edad..."

-"Callense por lo que mas quieran"-

"Te esforzaste tanto en que te contestaran esos muñecos... que el dia que lo hicimos, que te contestamos saltabas tan alegre... y ahora... asi nada mas quieres que callemos?"

-"Si!... asi nada mas... callense, dejenme en paz"- POR FAVOR!.- grite lo ultimo... espero y nadie lo haya escuchado, es la ventaja de vivir en una casa tan enorme como la de tia Tori y Jade.

Despues de esa discusion con aquellas voces...logre conciliar un sueño tan profundo, que podria jurar que fueron dias. Al despertarme, mire el reloj... 11:32 am... creo que dormi lo suficiente, ya que al levantarme, me sentia tan llena de energia, pero a su vez tan relajada.

Baje al comedor, algo que tienen mis tias, es que desayunan muy tarde, a excepcion de tia Jade, ella desde las 7 de la mañana ya esta despierta con su taza de cafe.

Hola Jordan!... despertaste al fin!.- dijo Amber al verme cruzar la puerta del comedor.

Buenos dias Cariño... como dormiste?- cuestiono ahora tia Tori.

Hola!... bien tia, muy bien de hecho, gracias!.- le dije haciendo una sonrisa honesta en mi cara.

Oye Tia... y tia Jade?- cuestione

Salio desde muy temprano cariño... como a las 7:30, por lo de una nueva pelicula... ni se su nombre, pero no tarda, para quebla querias amor?- me dijo tia Tori.

Esque... quisiera ir a visitar a mi mama, per...- no me dejo terminar.

Pefecto cariño!... Amber, amor, hablale a tus hermanos, diles que no lleven ahora.- dijo mi tia tan entusiasmada, creo que esta mas feliz que yo con la idea de ir a visitar a mi mama.

Mis primos, Jake y Victor bajaron a el comedor, detras de ellos venia Amber, los 3 ya estaban cambiados y listos.

Solo falta esperar a Jordan y a mama para irnos cierto?- dijo Jake sentandose en una silla.

Sip... pero ahora subo a bañarme... no me tardo!.- dije subiendo casi corriendo las escaleras.

Tia Tori solo necesitaba cambiarse, ella es de las que levantandose se baña.

Termine de bañarme y cambiarme, al bajar ya estaban todos listos, tia Tori me dijo que le habia mandado un mensaje a tia Jade para que nos alcanzara en casa de mi mama.

Ok tia... dejame le mando un mensaje a mi mama para avisar que la visitaremos.- le dije a mi tia, pero se nego.

No cariño... deja que sea sorpresa para ella, quiero ver su cara de felicidad al vernos a todos... ya tiene mas de 7 meses que ni una llamada nos hacemos... puedes creerlo?- dijo y la entendi... si llevabamos mucho sin comunicarnos, y ella tampoco hablaba.

Ok tia, pues vamonos.- le dije tomando mi chamarra, los demas hicieron lo mismo, y nos dirijimos a san Diego.

El camino fue muy rapido, eso era debido a Victor, quien conducia como desesperado, Tia Tori lo reprendio varias veces para que bajara la velocidad, pero no hacia caso, y Jale lo apoyaba a que fuera mas rapido, tia Tori se resigno.

Llegamos en 1 hora y 15 minutos, en un camino de mas de 2 horas, estos chicos si estan locos.

Toque la puerta y mi mdre en oersona la abrio, al vernos, solo me lanze a ella, ella me recibio con el mismo gesto.

Jordan!... cariño!... que felicidad amor... por que tardaste en visitarme.- me dijo mi madre aun con el abrazo hecho.

Mama!...que gusto verte!.- le dije.- desde hace tiempo que quiero venir a verte... pero no pude hasta hoy.- le dije separando el abrazo.

Cat!... como estas!.-dijo tia Tori lanzandose hacia ella

Tori!... yeeiii!.- le grito mama y la abrazo, hace años que no oia esa frase tan caracteristica de ella, es como su sello personal o su slogan.

Estuvimos un rato platicando de todo, o al menos lo mas relevante, mi prima Amber y mis primos Victor y Jake me pidieron que saliera un momento, querian ir a la tienda, los acompañe.

Tori pv:

Bien Cat, dime... la verdad... realmente que paso?... tu "problema" y sobre lo de su divorcio.- le pregunte a Cat al saber que mis hijos habian sacado a su prima Jordan. Fue algo que les pedi cuando ella subio a bañarse.

Tori... tu sabes que lo del problema en si lo eh tenido desd...- no la deje terminar.

Cat... ambas sabemos que es mentira... que actuaras asi, es una cosa, una etapa y fue muy lindo, cambiaste, cuando nos graduamos y tuvimos esas ofertas... simplemente maduraste hasta cierto punto... asi que nunca tuviste un problema, por que Cat?... por que fingiste tenerlo?- le cuestione, sabia que desde un principio mentia... pero simplememte no dije nada, pero lo de ayer que hablamos Jade y yo con Robbie... me dejo intrigada.

Flash back

Habian anunciado la llegada de Robbie, asi que solo lo estabamos esperando arriba, no demoro mucho.

Al llegar, se anuncio en la puerta, paso y nos saludo, se sento en un sofa que esta en el despacho de mi excentrica esposa Jade, y sin rodeos fue al grano.

Chicas, necesito de su apoyo con Cat, ella no se a presentado en los juicios para el divorcio, ni siquiera atiende las llamadas que se le hacen, y no se nada de ella desde hace ya un muy largo tiempo.- dijo muy preocupado nuestro viejo amigo.

Robbie... aqui nisiquiera a llamado, se que mensajea con Jordan, y en ocaciones se hablan, pero a nosotras... valla, ni siquiera se si nos manda a saludar.- le dijo Jade viendolo detenidamente.

Y por cierto Robbie, por que el divorcio?... crei que desde H.A. querias estar con ella, simplemente no entiendo.- le dije ahora tomando la palabra.

Tori... creeme que es lo que menos hubiera querido, pero veras... la relacion con Cat despues de Alex... se volvio muy... dificil, ella queria estar con su trabajo, en lugar de con sus hijos, no me malentiendan, ella ama a ambos niños, pero simplemente no podia dejar su trabajo... le dije que hablara con su representante... me dijo que le habia dado 5 meses para descansar y estar con el niño, y ella acato el permiso puntualmente... despues, le dije que yo sacaria los gastos y esas cosas, que ella se retirara por un tiempo de la actuacion y el canto, ya saben, las empresas que manejo y aparte de la asociacion con Andre, podria sacar todo los gastos bien, pero se nego, y ya saben el resto de la historia, ella se puso mal y... quisiera no llegar a ese punto chicas... es... un poco delicado.- se le quebro un poco la voz, no sabiamos nada antes del supuesto pequeño desorden de personalidad de nuestra pelirroja amiga.

Mira Robbie, con gusto hablariamos con Cat, pero creo que la unica manera es ir hasta su casa, y no seria bueno ir yo o Tori o ambas sin una excusa, tampoco le diremos a Jordan "hija, prepara tus cosas, vamos a ver a tu mama", deja que ella diga que la vamos a ver, y de inmediato hablamos con ella.- le dijo Jade a Robbie, y ella tenia la razon.

En ese sentido tienes razon, de igual manera Cat quiere ver a su hija, eso me dijo la ultima vez que nos vimos... no sabia que se mensajeaban.- dijo Robbie alzando una ceja, haciendo notar su sorpresa.- Bueno chicas, tengo que dejarlas, espero verlas pronto- dijo Robbie parandose del sofa.

Por cierto Rob... sobre lo del problema de Cat... disculpa... pero recuerda que es actriz.- le sijo Jade, le di un codazo, no era de nuestra incumbencia los detalles de su relacion de ellos dos.

Lo se chicas... lo se, y quoero saber el por que lo hace.- dijo dandose vuelta de nuevo para retirarse drfinitivamente del despacho

Al retirarse nuestro amigo, hable con Jade para ver que dia ibamos con Cat, aunque no llegamos a una conclusion concreta en si, solo concuerdamos en que cuando Jordan quisiera ir a visitar a su madre, la llevariamos al momento.

Fin flas back

Quieres que te diga el por que Tori?... el por que decidi aferrarme a mi trabajo en lugar de ver por mis hijos?... el por que actue como la loca que todos pensaban que siempre fui?... el por que elegi el divorcio?... y ahora por que nisiquiera me presento?... en verdad quieres saber la verdad amiga?...- dijo Cat en un tono ahora desconocido... no se si es dolo o amargura... pero se que es uno de esos

Si Cat... quiero saber, por que tu hija esta muy mal, por que aunque Robbie haya hablado con todos para lo de su separacion... tu fuiesta la primera en solicitarlo Cat... por eso quiero saber.- le dije un poco molesta.

Tori... es mas complicado de lo que crees.- me dijo en tono sereno.

Tengo tiempo.- le dije

Ok... mira, es simple...

Continuara


End file.
